


暗声低语

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 偷情梗，奇怪的AU，车我三观不正……ooc惹……





	暗声低语

Dybala不是第一次见到葡萄牙人了，但是两个人这么靠近地坐在一块儿，那还是第一次。

头回他们见面，是在马场，他跟着男佣走过狭长的通道，看见Cristiano Ronaldo就在阳光下，骑着一匹骏马飞驰，他勒住缰绳，至少有四五个仆人拥上前为他牵马。Dybala的男佣忍不住说了句什么，葡萄牙人敏锐地冲这个方向看来，他有一双形状优美，天生如同盛满千愁百感的壶器一样的眼睛，注视着别人时，很容易使人误会成眉目传情。

Dybala看见他的耳垂上，一对钻石耳钉闪闪发光。

之后他们又遇上了一次，这次是在舞会。觥筹交错，寂寞的贵妇人拎着裙摆绽放在舞池，以求吸引到一位慷慨而英俊的绅士，发生一次艳遇，或是仅仅是一个晚上的放纵。繁复的蕾丝花边下的细细手指，握着镶嵌珍珠的扇柄，那些晦涩的眼神和扇语中，渐渐牵系起一点点的暧昧。Dybala坐在阳台，看着灯光中，Cristiano翩翩而来，潇洒地穿梭于人群，然后又很快离去。离去前他经过那扇极大的落地玻璃窗，隔着雕花，他发现了室外的年轻男孩，于是Dybala又收获了一个类似深情的眼神。他手微微一颤，几乎让酒杯落地，惹得同行者暗自发笑。

紧接着，就是这次。

晚宴上，Cristano被安排在男孩身边。葡萄牙人生了一对爱神之弓似的眉，他很喜欢笑，笑起来异常张扬，连同那对眉也愈显飞逸，Dybala心不在焉地啜饮着杯中的粉红香槟，用叉子拨弄浸透朗姆酒的橄榄，洒落在那份法式小羊排上的杏茸，还有甜品——山羊乳酪，点缀的是血红的樱桃。

“你觉得怎么样？”Cristiano忽然转过头问他，带着笑容，“Dybala，是吧？”

这是他们第一次交谈。Dybala不知道刚刚他们在谈论什么，手忙脚乱地放下刀叉，几乎是两颊涨红地询问：“抱歉，我走神了……”

“我们在说这些花，”Cristiano随手一指，那些插在玻璃花瓶里的花朵，是艳丽的层层叠叠的丝绒花和数枝黄玫瑰。Dybala忽然呼吸一滞，他垂着眼睛回答：

“很美，”他抬起眼，注视着Cris的眼睛，以及那在灯光下投射阴影的睫毛，“很美。”

“不要为难他了，Cris。”Juventus先生坐在Cristiano另一边，微笑着说。他是一位彬彬有礼的典型意大利绅士，抬起手来抚慰Cris耳侧的动作也带着那种优雅的情色。满桌的人都沉默着，看着他的手指缓缓抚过Cristiano的耳垂——那枚耳饰之所在，轻轻揉捏，抚摸，指腹掠过耳后敏感的皮肤。Dybala的位置看不见他手上的动作，却能看见Cristiano绷紧了的下颌线条，不断颤抖的睫毛，以及渐渐变得潮湿的目光。

Juventus先生最终放开手，而Cristiano甚至有些脱力地抵着桌子，咬着嘴唇一言不发。

他敏感得让人吃惊。Dybala想。

他不是没有听说过那些关于Ronaldo的“传闻”并借此拼凑出葡萄牙人的生平。他生于海岛，后来被一艘商船辗转带到英国，在那里和他的第一位“朋友”共度了一段时光，学会了品酒，骑马，和上流社会的男女交谈，从一个一无所知的乡野男孩被打磨成一件漂亮东西，随后他被西班牙的一位绅士带走，在西班牙的社交场上大放异彩，直到现在，他来到了意大利，成为了Juventus的“朋友”。

Dybala食不下咽地吃完了晚餐，Juventus提前离开，Cristiano则一样早早离去。Dybala意兴阑珊地起身离席，就在此时，一名陌生的男佣叫住了他，并递给他一大束花。

“不知道是哪位贵妇送给你的。”他的朋友打趣，抱着芬芳扑鼻的黄玫瑰与丝绒花的Dybala自己却已经兴奋得说不出话来，他拨弄着花朵，随便敷衍两句就走出了大门，他坐进自己的马车，这才摸出一早发现的——藏在花束间的信封。

他把花束放在身边，打开信封。

里面只有一把钥匙，和一个地址。

—————————————————

Dybala走上台阶，缓慢地把钥匙插进锁孔，然后拧开门。

这是栋相当雅致而偏僻的独立别墅，里面黑漆漆的，没有开灯。Dybala反锁上门，站在漆黑的门廊里，呼吸平缓。一只手拉住了他的手，随后是模糊的笑声。

“晚上好，小男孩。”

是Cristiano Ronaldo的声音。

他牵着Dybala在黑暗中前进，他们走上楼梯，然后Dybala听见钥匙开锁的声音，他被牵引着走到床边，坐下。黑暗里细细簌簌的，是衣物摩擦的声音。

“可以点盏灯吗？”Dybala小声问，“我想看看你。”

Cris沉默了一会儿，然后笑出声来。

“还是第一次有人提这个要求。”他听不出情绪地评价。

没多久，黑暗中亮起一朵烛光，Cris举着烛台，如水的光线中，Dybala看见了Cristiano，面容柔和，向来深情款款的眼睛低垂着，竟营造出前所未见的温顺情态，他宽大的白色衬衣，扣子已经解到锁骨以下，双腿则赤裸着，就这样静静地站在Dybala的身前。

Dybala接过烛台，搁在床头柜上。Cris跨坐在他上方，捧着年轻人英俊的脸。他们在烛光中接吻。Dybala的手顺着他赤裸的膝盖滑上大腿，然后是会阴和臀部，Cris的舌头扫过他的齿关，搅动他的舌，同时他的手指解开了Dybala的第一颗纽扣。

Dybala睁开眼，凝视着近在咫尺的葡萄牙人，他小心翼翼地探索男人的股间穴口，如他所料，发出邀请的Cris早已准备好，那入口湿泞而柔软。Cris已经解开他所有扣子，手掌煽情地在男孩的胸膛和小腹来回爱抚，并在Dybala的指节侵入时低沉地呻吟。

Cris喘得很厉害，他贴向Dybala的身体，又是那种潮湿的目光。Dybala感到所有的欲望从骨髓里蒸腾开去，竟感到手脚暖洋洋地发软，Cris腰部微一使劲，悬着在他挺立的阴茎头部摩擦了一下。男孩失控地掐着Cris的耻骨，翻身把人压在身下。

阳具的头部都是精水，Dybala试探了几回，都从湿漉漉的会阴上滑蹭开去，这样的失误简直像恶意的性折磨，Cris咬着嘴唇，在床上伸展着身体，小幅度地动作，既像是要把快感从这具成熟却敏感、多汁且容易沉溺欲望的完美肉体里碾出来，又像是刻意地展露他光滑的躯体，用自己的身体线条无声地催促着年轻人满足他的欲求。最终，他难耐地放弃了矫饰，握住了Dybala的阴茎，引导着他找到那处入口。他们结合。

Dybala感到那肉穴已在等待中失去耐性，淫荡地含着他的阳具，不知廉耻地谄媚地吮吸着，一张一合，祈求着他的肏干。而Cris像失水一样仰着头，明明才刚刚开始，长长的睫毛却已经濡湿地纠缠在一起，如同抹了昂贵香料的皮肤则在那些可爱的关节处泛起饥渴的浅粉，Dybala情难自已地伏下身子，隔着欲盖弥彰的衬衣含着Cris一边的乳首，用舌尖戳刺着他的乳头。他猛一顶撞，与他个性不符的粗大性器直撞到底，Cris推着他的肩膀，近乎绝望地呻吟着，尾音甚至带着破碎的泣音。他无助地扭动着，却被侵犯者的性器钉在床上无法逃离——这罪恶的器官搅动着他湿淋淋的肉穴，也搅动着他的性欲，他不知满足的放浪本性，Cris已经感到尾椎酥麻，近乎软化。

他的确比他想象的还要敏感。Dybala如愿以偿地把住他的腰，尽情地顶弄，享受这具身体的每一次收缩、每一次难以自持的痉挛。Cris修长有力的双腿勾着他的身体，热情地带着他往深处——更多更狠也更疯狂地肏着，他动情地呻吟，搂着年轻床伴的脖子，色情地舔过男孩的耳廓，引逗着新一轮的情热。

在逐渐累积的快感下，并无太多经验的Dybala几乎就要迎来高潮，不得不咬着口腔内部的软肉，又一次地延长这次性爱的时间。好在承受的葡萄牙人更令人吃惊，他见鬼得经验丰富、技术高超，但他又不像那些沉溺猎艳游戏的贵妇暗娼，十几岁就开始做爱，到了这个年纪几乎对性深谙于心以至于感到厌倦，只在性爱中例行公事地浪叫以骗过床伴——他敏感地吓人，尤其是在渐到浓处后，Cristiano简直是浑身都是敏感带，无论承受什么，无论是轻抚还是用力揉搓，他总会被电击般的快感击倒，连带着后穴一阵不规律的抽搐。

Cris半途高潮了一次，手指都在发抖，Dybala简直错觉自己在肏一个涌流着蜜浆的甜美泉眼，他用力咬住舌尖，不管Cris还在不应期就扯开他的腿又一次肏进去。Cris沙哑着声音祈求着，很快便被肏得说不出话。Dybala卡着他的下巴，去看他的脸，这是张英俊而自负的脸，精致的五官还带着昔日商船上葡萄牙少年的神情——明明他是发出邀请的那个人，他是那个送出钥匙和只见过三面的男人偷情的昂贵婊子，但他湿着睫毛，眼角艳红，流泪的神态却像刚被开苞的处子:那些被年长者轮流亵玩的漂亮孩子，还抱着纯洁的遐想就被奸污，无助地祈求着怜悯，身体却很快变得淫荡。

Dybala粗重地喘气，汗水从他的发丝里滚落。Cris勉力睁开眼，凑上来舔去流过他眉眼的那滴汗水，这个姿势使他的身体折着，Dybala的阴茎抵在一个刁钻的位置。他哽咽着，舔吻他的面颊，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇。Dybala紧紧抱着他，像是要把年长的男人揉碎，揉进自己的血肉——他是他的血中血，骨中骨。他在眼前一片空白中达到了人生中最让人发狂的一次高潮，他全部射在Cristiano的体内，几乎要把灵魂都射出精管。

Cris脱力地栽进床单，Dybala和他黏黏糊糊地接吻，慢慢拔出软掉的阴茎。然后也倒在Cris身边。

Dybala感到高潮后的困倦涌上来，Cris很快平复呼吸，然后便站起身，Dybala轻轻换了个姿态，以确保自己更好地观察着Cristano。Ronaldo先生站在床边，用一块干净的布擦拭身体，重新戴上那副钻石耳钉。

“是Juventus先生送你的？”Dybala疲惫地问。

Cristiano已经穿上裤子，随便地点了点头。Dybala声音渐渐弱了：“……我明天送你一对宝石的，好吗？”

“谢谢你，小男孩。”Cris笑着回答。他举起蜡烛，最后跪倒在床边，深深地吻在Dybala的嘴唇。然后他冲年轻男孩快速地眨眨眼睛，“晚安。”

他吹灭了蜡烛。

黑暗中，Dybala听见门被打开又被关上，听见远去的脚步。他在宁静的夜里举起手，轻轻嗅着自己的指尖。

是丝绒花和黄玫瑰的香气。

END

注  
丝绒花：又名大岩桐，花语欲望  
黄玫瑰：花语背叛


End file.
